


Wrong choice, Chrom.

by MidnightJoker



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Death, Deception, F/M, Female My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightJoker/pseuds/MidnightJoker
Summary: Grima is still alive and Robyn goes after Grima to end his life, but there is one problem:Robyn is married to Chrom and is pregnant with his children
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Kudos: 2





	Wrong choice, Chrom.

**Author's Note:**

> Grima has some new powers due to being revived, these new powers are:  
> Spreading fog (to confuse enemies or put them to sleep), Voice change (He can use this power to confuse Chrom), Shape shift (This power is also what he has) and some instant kill powers, but he will use that later.

**(We all know Grima does in the end of Awakening, but what if that wasn't the case? What if after the end of awakening, he simply went into hiding? Let's find out!)**

Robyn:Something's not right...

Chrom:What do you mean?

Robyn:Grima's out there. I know it!

Chrom:But Robyn. I shouldn't left you worry. You are expecting after all...

Robyn:I can't let my child grow up with that Fell Dragon going around killing everyone! (She runs off towards a bridge it gets surrounded by fog as Robyn disappears),

Chrom:Robyn! Hold on. (He grabs his Falcion and runs off after her.)

**(On the bridge)**

Chrom:Robyn? Where did you go?

"Robyn":C-Chrom... H-Help... (Chrom was really frightened that his pregnant wife was out there, injured...)

Chrom:Are you ok?

"Robyn":I-I don't know, Grima tried to harm the baby...

Chrom:WHAT?! (He runs towards the direction of his wife's voice, it keeps getting stronger as Chrom enters Grima's hideout)

"Robyn":C-Chrom, be careful... Grima used some sort of s-sleeping fog then he carried me here...

Chrom:Right. (He walks to the left room and sees Robyn sitting in the middle of the room.)

"Robyn":C-Chrom? Can I ask you a question?

Chrom:Anything.

"Robyn":Would you still love me, even if Grima possessed me?

Chrom:Of course.

"Robyn":Quick! H-Help me out of the chains before Grima comes back and possesses me and turns me against you!

Robyn:Chrom! Don't listen to her! I'm your real wife.

Chrom:Which one of you is which?

Robyn:She's Grima, I'm your wife!

"Robyn":She's lying. Chrom, stab her! The real Grima would die in an instant upon coming into contact with the Falcion!

Robyn:I'm not Grima. I'm actually pregnant!

***Stab!***

Robyn:Y-You stabbed me? How could you.... stab your own wife? (Robyn falls to the floor lying in her own blood)

"Robyn":Chrom... You saved me? Thank you! (She hugs him)

Chrom:Why would I be dumb enough to let the Fell Dragon kill my wife and daughter?

"Robyn":But... You already killed them...

Chrom:What do you mean?

"Robyn":You made the wrong choice Chrom, I'm the real Grima. The woman you just killed? That was your two week pregnant wife.

Chrom:So... I?

Grima:Yeah! You just took a thorn out of my spine! (Grima turns into his Dragon form)

Chrom:I'll kill you for this!

Grima:Your wife and daughter seem lonely in the after life... Here let me help you get back to them! (A strange new power erupted from Grima's tail, as it pierced Chrom's heart, killing him instantly) Looks like Ylisse has fallen...

**(End)**

(Yes I know it's one chapter but I never played fe)


End file.
